why did it have to be gushes of water
by jsw
Summary: when a giant flood hits green hill zone, Sonic is unwilling to leave his house or go on an arranged date with Amy,  eventually Tails comes up with a plan to get Sonic over his fear of water once and for all.


disclaimer:everything is owned by sega

it was strangely hugely flooded up in green hill zone, water splashed into springs making them all soggy, and the animals that lived up there were having a extremely bad time. where was Sonic when you needed him most?

to tell you the truth, Sonic was locked up in his house up in green hill zone, he couldn't stand water, why Mario had laughed in his face two years ago when he refused to compete in the Olympic swimming event.

however the flood was not the problem only Sonic was facing.

"If i go outside i might drown, yet if i stay inside, Amy will be ticked off at me for missing the date, like two weeks ago." the Blue Blur pondered to himself.

a/n: this takes place between Black Knight and Colors

Sonic chewed his lip in frustration and fear.

he could go outside and lose bubbles or he could tick Amy off.

then Sonic lost it, he went up to his bedroom and locked himself in, picking up a book(called Dummies guide to surviving floods) the moment he came in.

-meanwhile at Amy's house-

Amy had called a meeting with Sonic's other friends, Tails, Cream, Big, The Chaotix and Knuckles sat at the table, while the members of team dark (or at least only Shadow and Omega!) leaned against the wall.

Tails and Cream could notice that Amy was grinding her teeth and they knew the reason why.

"Amy-chan calm down" Soothed Tails , "you know how much he fears water."

Rouge was less sympathetic, "Hah" She chuckled rudely "He's meant to be the worlds fastest hedgehog, and then he's reduced to a quivering coward."

"At the meer sight of water no less" added Shadow, though deep down he felt sorry for his "rival".

Amy summoned her hammer, and the beautiful treasure hunter got a right lump on her head.

"Amy, Slow down" Cried Cream.

Amy reluctantly chucked her hammer aside.

Cream tried to talk to her "Amy, i'm aware that you practically worship Mr. Sonic, but he's scared of water, much like Tails freaks out at lightning, I freak out at dark, Knuckles freaks out at the thought of the master emerald being nicked-"

"Alright Cream" Sighed the Rose hedgehog, then she walked outside, not giving a toss that it was raining, actually she popped on her green rain coat prior to going outside and crossly plonked herself on a garden chair, letting a few tears roll down her cheeks.

Tears of frustration that is.

Tails watched from his place at the table. "Taking it hard, arent you Amy". He thought.

Big decided to speak up "I just had this cunning idea, Tails."

"What is it Big?" asked the fox cub, intrigued.

"You know that plane that you have, the Tornado, you could use it and land it on Sonic's roof then Shadow can chaos control us into the house."

Shadow decided to chip in "ME?" he asked in shock.

"Big's right" Knuckles joined in. "it does sound like an excellent idea, all we need to do is persuade Amy".

It was decided that Cream would persuade Amy "If there's anyone who can persuade her it'll be me" She said.

She walked outside, and whispered Big's plan to Amy.

Little did they notice that an orb-headed small figure was watching them

"Excellent," it said. "the doctor's plan is going like clockwork."

He threw a ball on the floor, smoke covered him, and when the smoke cleared he was gone.  
>One fillup on Plane petrol, and an hour later<p>

the gang (apart from the Chaotix) were soon approaching Green Hill zone.

Tails couldn't help but notice there were electric poles floating on the water with Robotnik's face on. Was Robotnik behind this whole debacle?

Amy couldn't help but think the same thing Tails was thinking as well.

anyway they soon landed on the roof of Sonic's house.

-Inside Sonic's room-

Sonic didn't feel like running today, all because of the floods around green hill, so he starting writing rubbish on some papers on his desk.

Then he heard something land on his roof, Then the Sound of Shadow's voice going "Chaos Control!"

his friends must have arrived to try and convince to come outside.

-Meanwhile, downstairs-  
>Amy, Cream, and Tails decided to walk up to Sonic's bedroom, leaving poor Knuckles and Big with Shadow, Rouge and Omega.<p>

As they walked they saw a sign on the door saying "Go away, i'm not going out in the flood".

Amy decided to knock on the door anyway.

"Hey Sonic whatcha doing in their?" she asked in a greeting voice.

"I-I Might drown in the flood, Amy!" Wimpered Sonic.

Amy scratched the back of her neck, her hero had never been known to be such a wimp, then she turned to both Cream and Tails with a frown on her face.

"I take it he won't come out until the flood blows over." Grunted Tails.

"Oh poor Mr. Sonic." Cream was sorry for Sonic.

Then it was Team dark's turn, Rouge now had a bandage on her head after what Amy did earlier.

they walked up to the door, ignoring the sign,

then Shadow attempted to knock down the door, only for Omega to interrupt.

"Shadow, I wouldn't dare to pound the door in like some crazed maniac."

"Well Omega, what do you suggest."

Omega Thought for a few minutes.

Finally he said"Why don't you challenge him to a fight."

Shadow replied with "Damn, that sounds good."

Shadow went and knocked on the door, "Hey, Sonic, I dare you to fight me and the battleground is outside", He teased.

"Shadow, don't joke about." Came the reply from inside.

.happened.

Shadow knocked down the door, sending it flying into the wall near Sonic's bed.

Rouge was quick to scold,

"Good going, Shadow." She said sarcastically

"Omega was the one who reccomended i challenge him to a damn fight, i can't believe you damn friends of Sonic aren't damn reccomending that we leave him damn alone." Swore Shadow.

"Someone's still a bit of a swear-a-lot." Came the voice of Sonic from the bed.

down in the living room

Cream was listening to Shadow swearing his ass off, and knew that Team Dark had failed.

"So they've also failed." She said.

"Amy why don't we just get out of here" Cream asked Amy.

"Fine." Amy sighed.

the group all gathered around Shadow and he teleported them out with Chaos Control, apart from Tails who was unwilling to abandon the tornado.

+++++3 Hours Later, at Club Rouge+++++

Rouge was examining the Chaos Emerald that she recently nabbed, behind the bar counter.

"Hey." barked a customer from behind the counter, "get me 7 glasses of lemonade,i have a party of customers waiting for seven glasses of that junk."

Rouge turned around, it was her friend at GUN, Captain Skipper, his hair was wet through, his clothes were soaked due to the rain and he was dressed in a hawian shirt as opposed to his black GUN uniform.

"Hiya, Brad."

"Oh, what's up, Rouge, been Emerald hunting again."

"Yes." said Rouge as she poured the lemonades "but just earlier today, i've had trouble, actually it was a ''friend'' of mine that had."

"The quote/unquote does imply that he was a friend." said Brad sarcastically

Rouge then proceeded to tell him what had happened.

Meanwhile on the egg carrier

A certain Mousthached mad scientist was watching everything that was going on up in Green Hill Zone on his computer monitor.

"Oh, ho, ho." Laughed Ivo Robotnik. "I can't believe that Sonic has failed to leave his house since Orbot and Cubot planted those poles in green hill zone, causing a large flood".

Orbot was busy playing poker with Cubot nearby, and listening to Robotnik.

"It's Eggman." snapped Cubot, "get it right for once, Author."

"Sorry" said the Author.

"Anyway" Said Orbot, "For once, Eggman listens to us, Ain't life grand."

"That's Right" Repiled Cubot.

"Two queens and a spade." Said Orbot throwing his cards on the table.

Meanwhile at Tails' workshop in the mystic ruins

Tails was having some calzone and pot noodle for his afternoon tea-

"I BEG YOUR PARDON." Exclaimed the kit, breaking the fourth wall "DO I LOOK POSH TO YOU HAVING SOME ''AFTERNOON TEA'' PLEASE CHANGE THE ABOVE LINE."

"double sorry" said the author.

Tails was having some calzone and pot noodle for his afternoon snack, as he munched on it he had a thought,

"Hmmmm, how to get Sonic over his fear of water"

Miles finished his ''afternoon snack'', and walked over to his computer, logged into Facebook and typed the words ''Amy Rose'' into the Facebook search bar.

Over at Cream's House

Amy and Cream were sitting on Cream's bed and were busy prank calling some VG Characters on Amy's skype considering that Amy brought her Laptop over, now how on earth did Vanilla that?

"It's because of the dumb Author." Came the voice of Vanilla,who was holding hands with Vector on the couch.

Amy suddenly noticed that her tab on which she opened Facebook was flashing, so she went over to the Facebook tab to check.

She noticed that she had a message from from a certain Miles per hour.

The message said ''Amy I have come up with a plan to get Sonic over his fear of water, first you know how Sonic and Shadow have sensitve ears and they are always alerting him when something is fishy, he'll be able to pick up the fake emergency we are having, second i have ordered a pack load of coffins, we are going to fling one of the coffins in the overly-flooding river, then me, you, and Cream are going to throw ourselves into the coffin."

"Ah, a phony rescue" Thought Amy, tapping all her fingers on each other at once in a Mr burns-like fashion. "I love it."

Back in Green Hill Zone

Tails, Amy and Cream were now standing on one of the ramps, wearing aqualungs, standing next to an open coffin, floating on the water.

"I'm Rather scared, ." Trembled Cream.

"Oh, bah, your just worried you might drown yourself." said Amy. "don't worry." She added kindly.

"Alright, you two," Said Tails, "On Three we are gonna throw ourselves..."

Tails was rudely interrupted, "Why do people always have to count before they do something," Snapped Amy "Let's just jump in the coffin."

Tails snorted, "Okay."

then they jumped into the coffin, shutting the lid as they flew in, the coffin sunk.

it was lucky that they were wearing aqualungs, a bit of air supply is what you need when you lock yourself in a coffin.

what wasn't lucky is the fact that Amy was sitting on Tails' Tails.

"Bother," Tails thought, "I wish there was a way to move around in this coffin."

Over at Sonic's house

Sonic had finally decided to come out of his room but not his house,

he was downstairs watching tv, when his ear plucked suddenly.

"Something's telling i need to get outside," he thought out loud.

he walked over to the door, shaking as he went, he took hold of the knob, piroutted it slowly, and unsealed the door.

Sonic may have built his house nowhere near any of the watery places in Green Hill, but the flooding was so bad it was coming up to Sonic's house,The Hedgehog watched the waves flow in and out. "Whatever it is that's bothering me, i-it's down in the w-water."

A flashlight suddenly turned on above his head, "Maybe i wouldn't sink if I did this", He said aloud as he pulled off his shoes and gloves and socks.

the floor felt wet under his bare feet, but he was too determined to care, he jumped in the water.

this time he didn't sink to the bottom like usual. "Alright, what i need to do is this." He pointed himself towards the bottom and did a front crawl, he started moving towards the bottom of the water, where he believed the trouble was.

he did find the trouble but was rather dissapointed, when he saw it.

"I came all the way down here for a coffin!" He exclaimed, little did he know that something special was inside the coffin, or someone.

In the coffin

Cream,Tails, and Amy heard Sonic outside.

"So, my good plan worked, didn't it." Breathed Tails to Cream and Amy.

Cream and Amy both nodded their heads.

Back outside the coffin

Sonic's ear plucked at him again, he swam towards the coffin.

"There can't be anyone inside, right?." He thought.

He decided to open the coffin anyway, he opened up the lid,

"Ha, Gotcha"

Sonic looked in shock at who he had found inside the coffin

"Tails, Amy, Cream, What are you doing here!." He asked in disbelief

"Long story, Sonic" grinned the genius fox.

10 minutes later

Sonic, Amy, Cream, and Tails were now standing outside Sonic's house, Sonic had put his sneakers and gloves back on.

Cream was looking at the poles from earlier through her binoculars,

"I say we destroy them, Mr. Sonic." She concluded.

"Alright." The hedgehog had a cocky smile on his face as he rolled into a ball, and launched himself at the poles destroying them.

when he came back, he was not pleased by what was in store.

Amy had her hammer out, ready to smack him with it.

"Don't you pull something like earlier today again, Capish." she scolded, before chasing him with the hammer.

"Don't hurt him too badly, Ames." called Cream

"Don't worry it's only playfighting." quipped Amy.

"I guess Mr. Sonic learned a lesson today, Right Tails?" Cream asked the young mechanic.

"Yes, you must always face your fears if your to conquer them," answered Tails. "Yes I know that lesson is cliche." he joked.

the Rabbit and the Fox then went to pick some flowers.

a/n: yes that's a hint of tailsxcream right there


End file.
